Egyptian Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Egyptian Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Known As * Kemetic Deity Physiology Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Egypt. Note that one of the features of Egyptian deities is their tendency to merge together and thus be worshiped as a single entity, Amun-Ra is one of the most popular mergings. Deities *'Aker' **Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy **Duality Embodiment **Earth Manipulation **Guardianship **Lion Physiology **Sphinx Physiology (In later times) **Solar Manipulation **Underworld Manipulation *'Akhty' **Ancestry Manipulation **Ibis Physiology **Necromancy **Night Inducement **Solar Manipulation (Sunset) **Soul Manipulation *'Am-heh' **Canine Physiology **Elemental Manipulation (Limited) ***Elemental Mixture (Fire & Water) **Soul Absorption **Underworld Manipulation *'Amun/Amen/Amon' **Creation **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Imperceptibility **Primordial Air Manipulation **Ram Physiology **Truth Inducement *'Anhur' **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition ****Enhanced Accuracy ****Supernatural Senses ****Supernatural Tracking **Lion Physiology **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Anput' **Guardianship (Of funerals and the Seventeenth Nome) **Jackal Physiology **Mummification *'Anubis/Anpu/Yinepu' **Cemetery Lordship **Death Embodiment ***Death Manipulation ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy ****Resurrection **Guardianship (Cemeteries, Tombs & Graves) **Jackal Physiology **Mummification **Necroscience **Path Manipulation **Preservation/Decay Immunity (Embalming/Embalmed Bodies) **Prescience **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Border ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling **Truth Inducement **Underworld Lordship ***Afterlife Manipulation *'Apedemak' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Land Lordship (of Kush) **Lion Physiology **Multiple Arms **Multiple Heads **Snake Physiology **Victory Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Empowerment ***War Inducement *'Apep/Apophis' **Anti-God **Assailant **Chaos Embodiment **Hypnosis **Darkness Embodiment **Divine Beast Physiology **Primordial Darkness Manipulation **Resurrection **Snake Physiology ***Poison Generation ***Venomous Fangs **Stone Mimicry *'Ash' **Guardianship **Plant Manipulation **Limited Water Manipulation *'Atum/Tem' **Absolute Embodiment **Absolute Light **Ape Physiology **Authority **Bovine Physiology **Causa Sui Physiology **Composite Deity Physiology (with Ra) **Divine Beast Physiology **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation **Lion Physiology **Perfection **Primordial Deity Physiology **Reptilian Physiology ***Snake Physiology **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation *'Babi' **Baboon/Monkey God Physiology ***Beast Lordship ****Primate Manipulation (only) ***Enhanced Combat **Feral Mind **Fertility Manipulation **Killing Empowerment **Predator Instinct **Soul Absorption **Supernatural Strength **Underworld Lordship *'Bastet/Bast' **Dance Manipulation **Birth Manipulation **Feline Manipulation **Feline Physiology **Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Fertility Manipulation **Fragrance Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology (in Greek mythology only) **Magic **Medicine Manipulation **Music Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Protection Embodiment ***Guardianship **Solar Deity Physiology **Supernatural Beauty **War Manipulation *'Bennu' **Creation **Land Lordship **Palingenesis Embodiment ***Reincarnation Manipulation **Phoenix Physiology ***Avian Physiology **Solar Manipulation *'Bes' **Architecture Manipulation **Dwarf Physiology **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Good Embodiment **Protection Embodiment *'Geb/Seb/Keb/Qeb' **Cave Manipulation **Desert Manipulation **Earth Embodiment ***Nigh Omniscience (regarding the earth) ***Primordial Earth Manipulation ****Earth Mimicry ****Earthquake Generation ****Geomancy **Fertility Manipulation **Mountain Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Primordial Deity Physiology *'Gengen-Wer' **Artistic Intuition **Cosmic Entity Physiology **Goose Physiology **Guardianship **Life-Force Manipulation *'Hapi/Hapy' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Avian Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Flood Creation *'Hathor/Hethert' **Cow Physiology **Emotion Manipulation **Femininity Manipulation ***Femininity Aspect Manifestation **Joy Manipulation ***Joy Inducement **Music Manipulation ***Musical Empathy **Performance Art Intuition **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling **Sex Deity Physiology ***Emotion Manipulation ***Fertility Manipulation ***Love Aura ***Love Manipulation ****Love Inducement/Meta Love Inducement **Sky Deity Physiology ***Sky Lordship ****Sky Manipulation ****Air Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty **Underworld Lordship *'Heka' **Healing **Magic Embodiment ***Almighty Magic ***Encyclopedic Knowledge (all things mystic & arcane) **Medicine Manipulation **Omniscience **Primordial Force Physiology **Soul Manipulation *'Heqet/Heket' **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Frog Physiology **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation ****Flood Creation **Life-Force Manipulation ***Life Inducement ****Life Breath **Magic *'Horus/Heru' **Combat Empowerment **Divine Sight **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Beauty **Falcon Physiology **Healing **Lunar Manipulation (left eye) **Predator Instinct ***Enhanced Stealth **Protection Embodiment ***Guardianship **Reincarnation **Sky Manipulation ***Air Manipulation **Solar Manipulation (Right Eye) ***Light Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Iah/Iah-Djehuty '(he was absorbed by Thoth, Khonsu & Osiris) **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Light Manipulation ***Lunar Manipulation *'Imhotep' **Ascended Physiology/Transcendent Demigod Physiology (through Deification) **Magic **Medical Intuition **Medicine Manipulation ***Health Manipulation ****Regeneration Manipulation **Omni Healing **Supernatural Wisdom *'Isis/Aset' **Birth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Magic Lordship ***Omni-Magic **Mother Goddess Physiology **Protection Embodiment (of Egypt/Pharaohs) **Supernatural Beauty **Wing Manifestation *'Iusaaset' **Authority (Grandmother to all the Deities) **Creator Deity/Destroyer Deity Physiology **Guardianship **Lake/River Manipulation (River Nile) **Mother Goddess Physiology ***Fertility Embodiment ****Birth Manipulation ***Mother Nature Physiology ***Nature Embodiment **Primordial Deity Physiology **Sky Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology **Super Fecundity * Kebechet **Bodily Fluid Manipulation **Freshness Manipulation **Ostrich Physiology **Purification **Snake Physiology (main form) **Stellar Physiology *'Khepri' **Creation **Beetle Physiology **Life Manipulation ***Reincarnation ***Resurrection **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation (Sunrise) ****Light Manipulation *'Khnum' **Afterlife Traveling **Earth Manipulation ***Clay Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation **Life Creation ***Human Creation **Origin Embodiment (Source of the Nile River) **Ram Physiology **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation (Sunset) **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation ***Flood Creation *'Khonsu/Chons' **Age Manipulation ***Youth Inducement **Air Manipulation **Creator Deity Physiology (limited) **Fertility Manipulation **Guardianship **Healing **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation *****Lunar Generation ****Lunar Vision ****Reflection Manipulation **Path Manipulation **Regeneration Manipulation **Time Manipulation *'Maahes/Ma'ahes/Mihos' **Combat Empowerment **Combat Perception **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Knife Manipulation **Lion Physiology **Protection Embodiment **Sky Deity Physiology ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Air Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ***Solar Empowerment **War Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Ma'at/Mayet' **Absolute Law Manipulation **Cosmic Manipulation **Morality Manipulation **Order Manipulation ***Concord Manipulation ***Destiny Manipulation ***Justice Manipulation **Season Manipulation **Truth Manipulation ***Truth Inducement *'Meskhenet' **Birth Manipulation **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation **Soul Manipulation ***Soul Creation *'Min/Amsu/Menu' **Bodily Fluid Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation (Nile River) ***Flood Creation ***Water Manipulation **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Fertility Embodiment (Male Fertility) ****Fertility Manipulation ****Reproduction Manipulation *****Pregnancy Inducement **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement *'Mut' **Animal Morphing ***Cat/Lioness Physiology ***Cow Physiology ***Snake Physiology ***Vulture Physiology **Aspect Manifestation **Authority **Creation **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation **Heaven Lordship **Life-Force Manipulation **Prescience **Primordial Deity Physiology **Water Manipulation **Wing Manifestation *'Nefertem' **Fertility Manipulation **Fragrance Manipulation **Lion Physiology (in some texts) **Luck Bestowal **Plant Manipulation ***Flower Manipulation **Primordial Water Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation (Dawn) **Supernatural Beauty *'Neith/Nit/Mehet-Weret ' **Creation Embodiment ***Creation **Hunting Intuition **Supernatural Wisdom **Primordial Water Manipulation **Totality Manipulation **Thread Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Embodiment ***Water Manipulation *'Nekhbet' **Avian Manipulation **Land Embodiment (Upper Egypt) **Protection Embodiment **Raptor Physiology *'Nephthys' **Air Manipulation **Architecture Manipulation **Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy **Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation **Guardianship **Home Manipulation **Kite Physiology **Lake/River Manipulation ***Water Manipulation **Night Manipulation **Sadness Inducement **Sleep Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Nu/Nun' **Causa Sui/Non Created Physiology **Creation **Fertility Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Health Manipulation **Lake/River Manipulation **Nigh Omnipotence **Primordial Deity Physiology **Primordial Sky Manipulation **Primordial Water Manipulation ***Ocean Lordship ***Primordial Water Generation *'Nut' **Astronomy Embodiment **Cosmic Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology (limited) **Primordial Deity Physiology **Sky Embodiment ***Sky Lordship ***Primordial Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ***Weather Mimicry **Stellar Manipulation *'Osiris/Wesir' **Alcohol Manipulation **Afterlife Lordship (Limited) ***Afterlife Manipulation ***Underworld Lordship **Agriculture Intuition **Authority **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Judgement Manipulation **Life and Death Lordship ***Life and Death Manipulation ****Regeneration Manipulation ****Resurrection Manipulation ****Spiritual Force Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology (through syncretism with Iah) ***Lunar Cycle Manipulation **Necromancy **Necroscience **Mummy Lord/Transcendent Undead Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Ptah' **Architecture Manipulation **Authority **Causa Sui Physiology **Creator Deity Physiology **Creation Embodiment ***Creation ****Constructs Creation ****Universe Creation ****Vocal Creation **Divine Energy Manipulation **Forge Manipulation **Land Lordship (Memphis) **Life-Force Manipulation ***Animation ***Resurrection ***Soul Manipulation **Omnilock **Order Manipulation **Supernatural Craftsmanship **Supreme Voice *'Qetesh' **Empathy **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation **Heaven Lordship **Monetary Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sex Specialist ***Sexual Inducement *'Ra' **Aspect Manifestation **Authority **Command Inducement **Creator Deity Physiology ***Creation **Enhanced Charisma **Falcon Physiology **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation ***Incineration ***Fire Mimicry **Nigh Omnipotence **Primordial Light Manipulation ***Light Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Embodiment ****Esoteric Sun Manipulation ****Pure Solar Manipulation ****Solar Manipulation ****Solar Vision *'Seker/Sokar' **Agriculture Intuition **Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy ***Resurrection **Falcon Physiology **Fertility Inducement **Mummy Lord/Transcendent Undead Physiology **Sand Manipulation **Snake Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Sekhmet/Sachmis' **Bow Construction **Desert Creation (via breath) **Destroyer Deity Physiology **Disaster Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Divine Combat **Enhanced Archery **Feral Mind **Fire Manipulation **Healing **Lioness Physiology **Rage Inducement **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation **Vengeance Embodiment **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Serket/Serqet' **Fertility Manipulation **Healing **Magic ***Necromancy **Medicine Manipulation **Nature Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation **Paralysis Inducement **Poison Generation **Scorpion Physiology *'Set/Seth' **Chaos Manipulation (in later myths) **Dehydration **Desert Lordship ***Desert Manipulation ***Desert Adaptation **Destroyer Deity Physiology **Evil Manipulation (in later myths) ***Malefic Force Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Sand Manipulation ***Sandstorm Creation **Violence Manipulation **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Shu' **Air Manipulation ***Air Mimicry ***Primordial Air Manipulation ***Pure Wind Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Cloud Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Lion Physiology **Peace Manipulation ***Peace Inducement **Serenity Inducement **Sky Lordship *'Sobek' **Apotropaic Magic **Crocodile Physiology **Deity Consumption (he ate a part of Osiris) **Fear Manipulation ***Fear Empowerment ***Fear Inducement **Flawless Healing **Lake/River Manipulation (Nile River) **Masculinity Aspect Manifestation ***Combat/Fertility/Sexuality/Strength Embodiment ****Divine Combat ****Sex Deity Physiology ****Supernatural Strength **Protection Embodiment **Reptile Manipulation (Crocodiles Only) **Solar Deity/Composite Deity Physiology (As Sobek-Ra) ***Solar Manipulation **War Manipulation ***Army Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***Combat Manipulation ***War Inducement **Water Manipulation ***Drowning ***Water Generation **Wetland Manipulation *'Tatenen' **Fertility Manipulation **Gender Transcendence **Hill Manipulation **Land Lordship **Primordial Deity Physiology ***Creation **Primordial Earth Manipulation ***Soil Manipulation *'Taweret' **Apotropaic Magic **Fertility Embodiment ***Birth Manipulation ***Fertility Manipulation ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Guardianship **Hippopotamus Physiology **Psychopomp Physiology (in later myths & limited) ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling **Reincarnation Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Purification *'Tefnut' **Air Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Water Manipulation ***Water Generation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Precipitation Manipulation *'Thoth/Djehuty/Tehuti' **Almighty Magic **Astrology **Ibis Physiology **Judgement Manipulation **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ****Encyclopedic Knowledge **Literary Manipulation **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation **Projected Thermography **Science Lordship ***Mathematics Manipulation ***Science Manipulation **Supreme Voice *'Wadjet' **Land Embodiment (Lower Egypt) **Protection Embodiment **Snake Manipulation **Snake Physiology *'Wepwawet/Apuat' **Canine Physiology (Jackal or Wolf) **Combat Empowerment **Combat Perception **Death Inducement **Enhanced Combat **Predator Instinct **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Wosret' **Boundary Manipulation (Limited to Thebes) **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Potential **Land Lordship (of Thebes) **Monetary Manipulation **Protection Embodiment ***Guardianship **Youth Manipulation Known Users Gallery File:Hathor_megami_tensei.jpg|Hathor (Megami Tensei) 220px-Anubis_standing.svg.png|Anubis is the Jackal-headed God of Mummification and the Afterlife Bast.jpg|Bast - goddess of Cats, Protection, and Sun Anubis Kane Chronicles.jpg|Anubis (The Kane Chronicles) Bast Kane Chronicles.jpg|Bast (The Kane Chronicles) Heliopolitans.jpg|Heliopolitans (Marvel Comics) 1000px-The Egyptian Gods.jpg|Some of the major Egyptian gods (The Kane Chronicles) ISIS GODDESS.jpg|Isis, Goddess of motherhood, magic, and fertility Anubis_H.png|Anubis (Valkyrie Crusade) Hathor_H.png|Hathor (Valkyrie Crusade) Isis_H.png|Isis (Valkyrie Crusade) Nephthys_H.png|Nephthys (Valkyrie Crusade) Sekhmet_H.png|Sekhmet (Valkyrie Crusade) Tefnut_H.png|Tefnut (Valkyrie Crusade) sutek_1014.jpg|Sutekh The Destroyer (Doctor Who) Pharoah Miraculous Ladybug.png|Pharaoh (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to channel and take on the appearance of the Egyptian gods for each of his powers... Pharaoh Thoth Miraculous Ladybug.png|...Thoth to manipulate time... Pharaoh Sekmet Miraculous Ladybug.png|...Sekhmet for super-strength... Pharaoh Anubis Miracuous ladybug.png|...Anubis to turn civilians into mummies... Pharaoh Horus Miraculous Ladybug.png|..and Horus for flight. Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) Jackie the Jackal.jpeg|Jackie Oakes/Jackie the Jackal (Kim Possible) MLP_IDW_Issue_24_Jackals.jpg|Jackals (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW) File:God_Hand_Crusher.png|Obelisk (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Osiris (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:SMITE_Anhur.jpg|Anhur (SMITE) Slayer of Enemies. File:SMITE_Anubis_Default.jpg|Anubis (SMITE) God of the Dead. File:SMITE_Bastet.jpg|Bastet (SMITE) Goddess of Cats. File:SMITE_Geb.jpg|Geb (SMITE) God of Earth. File:Horus_(SMITE).jpg|Horus (SMITE) The Rightful Heir. File:SMITE_Isis.jpg|Isis (SMITE) Goddess of Magic. File:SMITE_Khepri.jpg|Khepri (SMITE) The Dawn Bringer. File:SMITE_Neith.jpg|Neith (SMITE) Weaver of Fate. File:SMITE_Osiris.jpg|Osiris (SMITE) Broken God of the Afterlife. File:SMITE_Ra.jpg|Ra (SMITE) Sun God. File:SMITE_Serqet.jpg|Serqet (SMITE) Goddess of Venom. File:Set_(SMITE).jpg|Set (SMITE) The Usurper. File:SMITE_Sobek.jpg|Sobek (SMITE) God of the Nile. File:SMITE_Thoth.jpg|Thoth (SMITE) Arbiter of the Damned. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries